Communication exchanges between devices are becoming increasingly frequent and important. In some instances, a first communication is received at a device, and one or more second communications are generated that include data responsive to content in the first communication. However, circumstances may exist where a reliability at which the second communication(s) can be successfully transmitted is questionable or poor. Thus, techniques that identify transmission conditions and transmission characteristics would advantageous.